L'héritière de Serpentard
by AngelLyslion
Summary: FemHarry Harry est la fille de Voldemort. Suivez ses aventures à Poudlard
1. chapter 1

Mon père a gagné la guerre avant ma naissance.Mon père est Tom Riddle aliasVoldemort.

Il règne sur le monde magique ce qui fait de moi la princesse.

Mais le petit problème, c'est que c'est un papa poule et beaucoup trop protecteur.Cetteannée, j'intègrePoudlard.AvecDraco, mon cousin du côté maternel ainsi que Blaise et Théo mes deux meilleurs amis.Mes deux oncles travail àPoudlardmême si l'un ne vient qu'à mi-temps.Mes oncles sont Sev et Luc.Sev est le professeur contre les forces du mal et il est le directeur adjoint.Luc est le directeur.Il vient un jour sur deux pendant une demi-journée pour faire son travail, le reste de son temps, il travaille au ministère.

Je dis en revoir à mon père et je monte dans lePoudlardExpress avec mes amis de toujours.Nous choisissons un compartiment vide et je mets ma tête sur les genoux de mon cousin et je m'endors rapidement.Mon cousin me réveille avant d'arriver au terminus pour que je puisse enfilerlatenu obligatoire dePoudlard.

Lors de la répartition, je remarque que nous sommes pas beaucoup vu que la plupart des sorciers ont fuit ou ont été tuer par les partisans de mon père.

Nous sommes tous les quatretriéàSerpentard.


	2. chapter 2

Voldemortfait lescentpas dans son salon en attendant de recevoir des nouvelles deLuciuspour connaître où sa petite fille chérie à été placé.

Le fidèle arrive quelques minutes après le banquet de début d'année.

« Votrefille à été envoyée dans la maison de son ancêtre avecDraco, BlaiseZabiniet ThéodoreNotts.Deplus Severusla protège ainsi que le reste de sa maison.Elle ne craint rien mon seigneur.Votre fille est entre de bonnes-mains.

-Je le sais, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve loin de moi.Répond le seigneur des ténèbres.MerciLuciusà demain.

-Bonne nuit mon seigneur.Souffle le blond.»


	3. chapter 3

Une fois dans la salle commune, Severus nous explique les règles et le fonctionnement de la maison.Aussi, il me présente au reste de la maison et il insiste bien sur le fait que je suis la fille du seigneur des ténèbres.Et que s'il devait m'arriver quelqueschoses ilsne verront plus la lumière du jour ainsi que la lueur de la lune.Belle façon de dire qu'ils mourront dans d'atroces souffrances.

Dans la chambre, je suis avecPansy.Je range mes affaires en échangeant des banalités avec ma colocataire.Je vois bien qu'elle se détend au fur et à mesure de la conversation.Elle me demande si j'aime un garçon.Je luirépondnon mêmesidansma tête deux garçons ont fait surface Théo et Blaise.

\--

Pour cettehistoire jevous laisse choisir avec quiHarianasortira entre

Blaise

Ou

Théo


	4. chapter 4

Le lendemain matin lors du petit déjeuner, un grand duc ce dirige vers moi.

Il me tend sa patte et je récupère la lettre.

Ma chère fille,

Félicitation pour ta répartition. Je suis fière que tu suive le chemin de nos ancêtres.Montre le bonne exemple et comporte toi en vrai Lady. Je te laisse découvrir Poudlard. Si tu as des problèmes qui ne sont pas liée avec ce vieux fou, tu peux te confier à Severu ou à Lucius malgré que nous avons gagné la guerre il y a toujours des rebelles.

Deux petites choses

La première esseye de trouver la chambre de notre ancêtre et la deuxième travail bien et fais pas trop de bêtises.

Ton père

L.V


	5. chapter 5

Je commence par potion avec les gryffondorks.

Je suis en binôme avec Draco. Dernière nous il y a Blaise et Théo.

De l'autre côté de la rangé le traite à son sang et la sang de bourbe et dernière euxles deux sang mêlés.

Après quelques minutes de pratique des chaudrons explosentdu côté des rouges et or.

Le professeur enlève cent point par chaudron explosée et accorde cinquante point par binôme qui ont réussi la potion.

Durant le cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall il fallait transformé une allumette en une aiguille et je suis arrivée du premier coup. La professeur m'accorde cinquante point .

À la fin du cours, je vais à la bibliothèque et Théo me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. À la fin de l'heure nous nous dirigeons tous deux vers le prochain cours : l'histoire de la magie. D'après les plus âgés dans ce cours tu peux faire presque tout ce que tu veux car le fantôme qui sert de professeur est trop concentrer sur son cours où le sujet le passionne que ces élèves.

À la fin du cours j'avais fait presque la moitié de mes devoirs.

\--

pour mes propres fic j'ai une petite idée pour que vous puissiez les lire j'y mettrai sur une des fanfiction en bonus. vous en dites quoi ?


	6. chapter 6

Lucius m'a convoqué dans son bureau à la fin de la semaine. En entrant je vois aussi Severus.

« Comment c'est passé votre première semaine de cours, princesse

\- Elle était excellente malgré que dans le cours de l'histoire de la magie est ennuyeuse et que les gryffondorks passent leur temps à nous provoquer. Tout est parfait, maintenant je peux y aller avec Draco Blaise et Théo nous nous sommes donné rendez vous au lac et je suis déjà en retard.

\- Au moindre problème tu me viens me voir.

\- Oui oncle Lucius, maintenant je peux y aller.

\- Oui c'est bon tu peux aller les rejoindre.

\- Merci mon oncle à tout à l'heure oncle Severus.

Je quitte le bureau directorial d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre au plus vite mes amis. Sur le chemin, je croise les traîtres à leur sang. Je décide de les ignorer et de continuer mon chemin.


	7. chapter 7

J'arrive quelques minutes au lac avec quelques égratignures.

Les garçons me regarde avec des regards d'interrogation, d'inquiétude et de vengeance pour les personnes qui ont osé me blessé.

« J'ai rien les garçons pas besoin de vous en faire je me suis accroché à un mur et j'ai persécuté quelqu'un en venant ici. Je dis

\- Ne nous ment pas, petite princesse, c'est qui t'a blessé. Me demande Théo gentiment.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, juste une petite chute et que je me suis accroché à un mur. Je continue à répèté

\- Harriana, dis nous la vérité ou sinon nous allons prévenir ton père. Renchérit Blaise.

\- Je ne vous ment pas, c'est la vérité, il ne m'est rien arrivé.

\- Arrêt, tu vas vraiment finir par resté enfermé dans ta chambre au manoir si tu ne nous dis pas vite ce qui c'est passé. Me crie dessus Draco. C'est ce que tu veux, passé le reste de tes jours enfermée entre quatre murs

\- c'est bon vous avez gagné, c'est les jumeaux Wesley avec leur petit frère. Content ? » répond d'un ton vexé

Je retourne au château m'enfermer dans ma chambre en essayant de ne pas croisé d'autres serpentards. Surtout les plus âgés et ceux qui font partie du cercle intérieur de mon père.

Une fois dans ma chambre et que j'ai verrouillé la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Je convoque une trousse de soin pour désinfecter les quelques plaies que j'ai.

Je sais que ma réaction est un peu exagéré mais j'y peux rien, je suis comme cela. Et je sais aussi qu'ils sont là pour essentiellement me protéger même si j'ai toute la maison des verts et argents pour cette tâche. Je sais que les trois garçons s'inquiète vraiment pour moi et qu'ils veulent me protéger de tout même de moi même. Ils sont comme mon père.

Les garçons reste figé quelques minutes avant de partir à la recherche de leur amie pour s'excuser d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle leur avoue ce qui c'est passé.

En la trouvant pas, ils sont allés voir Severus.

« Parrain, nous avons un petit problème. Avec Harriana nous avons eu un petit accrochage et impossible de la retrouver.

\- Vous avez pensé à demandé à Pansy si elle est dans la chambre.

\- Non, merci parrain»


	8. chapter 8

Une semaine c'est passé et je n'ai, pas décroché un mot aux garçons.

Même si les garçons me manque je suis trop fière pour admettre que j'ai eu tord de m'énerver comme cela.

Je ne sais pas comment faire le premier pas. En cours c'est compliqué surtout pour les travaux en binôme je me retourne avec l'un des garçons et je ne sais pas comment agir ni quoi dire. Preuve qu'il n'y a pas que les garçons qui ont la fierté mal placé.

Sans les garçons je me sens seule même si de temps à autre je converse avec Pansy c'est pas la même chose que les garçons. À cause de la peur elle va toujours dans mon sens alors que les garçons eux n'ont pas peur de me contre dire.

Si le dialogue ne passe pas autant leur écrire une lettre cela sera plus facile que les mots.


	9. chapter 9

Blaise, Draco et Théo

Je veux m'excuser de ma réaction de la semaine dernière. J'aurais pas du crié comme je l'ai fait. Si je vous écris cette lettre c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots à l'oral pour m'exprimer. Notre séparation me fait souffrir et surtout vous me manquez énormément. Je veux que nous revenons amis tous les quatre comme avant. J'ai horreur de l'avoué mais j'ai trop de fierté et ceci est une autre raison pour laquelle je n'arrivais pas à le dire à l'oral alors que l'écris est plus simple pour moi.

J'arriverai à comprendre si vous ne voulez pas me pardonner. Je n'attends aucun retour. Prenez juste le temps qu'il faut pour réfléchir à ce que je viens vous écrire et je suis vraiment sérieuse. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Sans votre présence je suis perdue et je n'ai pas l'envie de me battre. Si je ne montre rien en public c'est juste pour faire bonne figure alors que pour de vrai tout va mal.

Harriana Serpentard


	10. chapter 10

Une semaine que j'ai envoyé cette lettre est aucun retour des garçons. Je désespère de plus en plus. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule.

Ce matin, durant le petit déjeuner, je reçois une lettre. Je l'ouvre délicatement.

Harriana,

Nous aussi, nous nous excusons, si tu ne voulais pas en parler. C'était ton choix et nous aurons dû le respecté. Mon père se doute de quelque chose. Après que le petit déjeuner soit fini, tu devrais aller le voir dans son bureau.

Nous aussi tu nous manques. Tes excuses sont bien accepter.

Pour tout recommencer. Rendez vous à la fin des cours a notre lieu secret.

Draco.M , Blaise.Z et Théo.N

Je suis trop contente de retrouver les garçons vivement ce soir. Mais pour le rendez avec mon oncle je crains le pire et je suis beaucoup moins enthousiasme.

A la fin de mon petit déjeuné, je vais au bureau de Lucius pour ce petit rendez-vous. je vois qu'il y a aussi mon maître de maisonet mon père. J'avais un mauvais sentiment.


	11. chapter 11

« Bonjour mademoiselle Serpentard, je vous prie asseyez-vous. Quand il parle comme cela, c'est que j'ai un très gros problème. Pour pas empiré mon cas, je fais ce qu'il me dit. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ici ainsi que votre père. Me demande Lucius.

\- Non Monsieur. Je lui réponds.

\- D'après certaines rumeurs de couloir, vous vous êtes battu avec certains Gryffondor d'une certaine famille de rouquin. A la fin de sa phrase le professeur McGonagall fait son apparition avec les trois Wesley les plus jeunes.

\- Désolé de mon retard, je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur ces trois là. Dit-elle en montrant les trois concerné.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous venons juste de commencer.

Cette fois c'est sûr, je peux dire en retour à Poudlard.

\- Dîtes moi ce qui s'est passé le jour de cet affrontement.

Je prends une inspiration et commenceà leur raconter l'histoire.

\- Je venais de sortir de votre bureau monsieur le directeur, pour rejoindre mes amis comme je vous l'avais dit. En prenant les nombreux couloirs pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Je tombe sur les trois derniers de la fraterie Wesley. En passant devant eux je les ignore cela ne les pas vraiment plus alors que certaines méchancetés sont sorties de leur bouche, j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de ma magie et voilà fin de l'histoire.

\- C'est bien gentil de défendre vos petits camarades mais je connais la vraie histoire. Donc vous trois vous êtes exclu de cours jusqu'à la fin du mois quand à toi Miss Serpentard c'est jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Interdiction de quitter votre dortoir. Des elfes de maison vous apportera votre repas. Je compte sur vous deux pour les surveiller. Harriana reste votre père veut vous parler.

Une fois mon père et moi seuls dans le bureau, il commence à me passer un savon.

\- Je te laisse une seconde chance. Mais je te fais la promesse qu'au moindre accident tu rentres au manoir et tu en ressortira qu'à ta majorité. Tu m'as bien compris

\- Oui papa.»

Il utilise la cheminée du bureau pour rentrer à la maison. Quant à moi je sors du bureau pour aller dans ma chambre suivi de Severus.


	12. chapter 12

La semaine est longue et je suis contente qu'elle se termine. Pansy m'a passé les cours et les devoirs pour que j'ai pas de retard.

Je reparle aux garçons donc je suis aux anges. Et je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cette chambre.

Le lundi matin je me réveille avec empressement. J'attends les garçons dans la salle commune.

En connaissant mon père, j'aurais des chaperon sur mon dos et je n'aurai pas de moment pour moi.

Ma journée se passe bien même si être suivi constamment commence à devenir énervant. J'ai aucun moment à moi où je peux souffler cinq minutes.

Mes sentiments pour Théo et Blaise sont forts nous sommes vraiment très proches. Je sais qu'il est pour moi impossible de choisir l'un d'entre eux.

C'est pour cela que je préfère taire les sentiments à leur égard que d'en perdre un. Je préfère qu'ils soient mes frères car mon père ne voudrais jamais que je sois l'un d'entre eux.


	13. chapter 13

Les vacances de Noël sont là. Mon père me demande dans la salle du trône pour me demander quelque chose.

« Vous avez demandé père ?

\- Oui, j'ai reçu deux demandes qui te concerne. C'est deux demandes en mariage de deux personnes qui sont proches. La première et celle de Théodore Notts et la deuxième de Blaise Zabini. Enfin c'est plus une demande de courtisation. Et la vraie demande aura lieu le jour de ton héritage. Mais puisque je veux que tu sois avec ton âme sœur, j'ai demandé à Severus de me préparer la potion des âme sœur. Il faut que tu verses quelques gouttes de ton sang dans la potion et les initiales de ton âme sœur apparaîtront.

\- Bien. Je me pique le doigt au-dessus de la fiole que tien mon père. Et la au-dessus de la fiole apparaissent B.Z et T.N, je suis choquée les deux personnes que j'aime sont mes âmes-sœurs, je regarde furtivement mon père pour le voir sourire.

\- Avec ses résultats je suis obligé d'accepter leur demande. J'avais un petit doute avec le lien, c'est impossible d'être si proche de quelqu'un sans le lien d'âme sœur. Ma fille joyeux Noël.

\- merci père, joyeux Noël à vous aussi. Je retourne dans ma chambre le sourire aux lèvres.


	14. épilogue

J'entame ma dernière année à Poudlard j'ai pas eu d'autres soucis. Je suis avec mes deux camarades depuis la découverte du lien. Nous nous lâchons plus. Tout est parfait même si de temps à autre Blaise et Théo s'envoient des piques.

À la fin de l'année. Nous nous dirons oui et nous serons ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

Fiction fini je sais c'est un grand lapse de temps que j'ai sauté j'avais pas d'idée pour les années sachant que tous les évènements ont changé et je n'arrivais plus à faire avancer l'histoire donc voilà. J'ai préféré la finir rapidement mais dès que les histoires seront fini je la reprendrai calmement pour l'améliorer


End file.
